The life of Alux Banner
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: a series of one shots featuring Doctor Banner/Hulk and his adopted daughter Alux Banner and their very odd friend and family. T rated for swearing.
1. Character Description

**Character description**

**Name: Alux Cecelia Banner or Luxi (pronounced Lucy) **

**Age: 8 **

**Looks: Black hair jade eyes, tan skin **

**Powers she's Hulk Mutant hybrid she has the same powers as her dad (minus the turning big and green part.) when angry her eyes turn red and she gains super strength and speed.**

**disabilities: she has no left arm She was born with Amelia a birth defect.**

**Relationships: Bruce Banner's adopted/bio Daughter (Bruce doesn't know she his biological daughter...yet.) **

**Devin Lewis age 6 (Darcy's son and Loki's stepson) best friend and crush on his side anyways. [he is a character in my Thor Eureka 7 crossover Astral-World]**

**Jeffery Burton age 7 (Clint's nephew) best friend.**

**Luther Burton age 12 (Jeff's older brother) friend.****  
**

**Cloe Wilson 2 looks 15(Deadpool's genetic clone/daughter) babysitter much to Alux's horror.**

**Gwen Tyson (Bruce's childhood friend, he may be in love with her.) Friend/mother (Doesn't know she gave birth to Alux, she was forcibly put into a coma during her pregnancy and Alux was born through a C-section, she's a mutant and the one Alux's gets her other powers from). **

**Description of their relationship .**

**Bruce/Hulk is a tad over protective of his little girl which Tony jokingly compares to a Big Daddy protecting a little sister from Bioshock and with good reason as Gen. Ross and others have tried to use Alux to get to Bruce. **

**How she was created and adopted **

** she's a hulk Mutant hybrid that was created similarly to X-23 her mother Gwen Tyson was experimented on by her grandfather for fifteenth years and Alux was the result the only successful one.**

**Eight years ago while on the run Bruce hid out into the Canadian mountains, after one of his Hulk outs Bruce was making it back towards the highway that led to the abandoned cabin that he was hiding out in he stumbles upon a cardboard box on the side of the road half buried in the snow he didn't think much of it till he heard a desperate cry scream out from it causing him to rush over and un-buried the box and found a new born baby girl **

**he bundled her up as best he could and brought her back to his hideout…he never planned on keeping her he planned on dropping her off a an orphanage but before he knew three years had passed and he couldn't seem to let her go.**

**then he found out about her powers when she was 6 (after she threw a motorcycle through a barn) then he knew that he was the only one who could handle her and her tantrums or hulk could anyway one of his solutions was picking her up and leaving her on a high place where she couldn't climb down and leaving her there until she calmed down or got the message that he wasn't taking any of her nonsense. **


	2. Kidnapped?

**The following is a non profit fan based story, The Avengers belongs to Marvel entertainment** **please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Kidnapped?

Alux Banner blinked as her fogy mind attempted to catch up with her body in waking up which is pretty for hard for an eight year old no matter how use she is at waking up at random times given who her daddy is, it's pretty much a common occurrence when the army is after you and you have to jump from foxhole to foxhole.

She sat up and examined herself and surroundings she aside from a cut on her cheek all there 5 fingers 10 toes the stub where she left arm should be, she doesn't know if she was born like that or if someone really hated her being born to begin with all she knows is that her dad found her as a babe no older then a few days, she thinks she looks cool with one arm so it never bothered her.

Alux then look around the dark dingy room she was put in the bars on the cell were so rusted they looked ready to fall apart if a breeze so much a blew pass them, as was the rest of the building for that matter, heck she could probably knock this place to kingdom come if she wasn't so tired and dizzy.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal two big men one of which grabbed her and carried out of the holding cell to where she guessed was an interrogation room thanks to the sun she was able to see that reason everything was so run down was because they were in some old desert ghost town.

They entered the interrogation room where a young man around 25-30 years old in a wheelchair he wasn't paralyzed it was just a broken leg was waiting for them with a smug look on his face that screamed 'I'm a total badass for kidnapping you but in hindsight probably should have thought this plan through properly'.

"My name is Ashton Hawls, I trust you understand why you're here miss Stark" he said slyly as he examined her face for some sort of reaction only to look on in confusion when she snorted and choked downed tears from trying not to laugh.

These idiots seriously think that she's the secret love child of uncle Tony? That's about as likely as aunt Tasha dressing up as sailor moon and dancing Gangnam style on the empire state building with Thor and Loki as backup dancers.

"and what pray tell is so funny child?" Hawls sneered as she wiped her tears and took a breath.

"nothing just…uh, Stark isn't my dad wrong Avenger." Alux said as she fiddled with her beach glass necklace for the eight time since they entered the room causing a hysterical Hawls to finally notice causing him to assume it was a tracker in a flash the glass was ripped from her neck and crushed right in front of her, just as she planned.

These dimwits did know that it was a track but…uncle Clint, Tony and her father designed it so it would activate when crushed or broken, Alux felt a smile tug at her lip as she looked up at her captors who were in a huddle before Hawls turned and glared at her.

"the adults are talking now why don't you go play some where righty? There was nothing but sand for miles where could she possibly go? Alux arched a brow them noticed something on Hawls lap.

"oh nice skateboard careful how you use it don't wanna fall and break a bone."

She said smugly as she sat up causing Hawls henchmen to smirk.

"that's nice why don't you come over here and give me a _high five_?"

Hawls narrowed his eyes at Alux as she leaned in the door frame and rested her right hand on her stub that's her version of crossing her arms…arm.

"Why don't you come over here yourself, or do you need me to carry you for that to work?"

at this point Hawls men were red in the face and just amused at what was unfolding.

"No thanks i don't work with idle _hands_"

Hawls gave her a smug look as Alux mocked yawned then grinned at as his men ooh'd.

"right i see what you're doing, say you look familiar were you in _stomp the yard_?"

Hawls scrunched up his nose then started to slowly clap

"Tsk, let give ya a hand!"

"oh I'd rather you get your _footloose, step up _and take _center stage _and watch as I _walk out _and _walk hard_!"

Hawls men were going nuts at this point "oh-ho boss she just grilled your ass!" one yelled as Alux bowed to her audience while Hawls shook with anger and flipped Alux the bird.

"hey kiss my grits you crippled little sh-"

Suddenly a huge boom rang through the ghost followed by an inhuman rage filled roar as thundering footsteps were charging in their direction.

"what the hell is that?!" Hawls yelled just as the wall was suddenly ripped from it's foundation to reveal the green angry giant known as the Hulk who looked at all three men.

"YOU TAKE LUXI FROM HULK!." Hulk snarled making it clear they made a very powerful enemy while his eyes examined the room for any sign of his daughter.

"that would be my daddy." Alux smiled as the three men blanched at their hostage's parent who glared at them with rage filled eyes Alux stepped out from the door into the Hulk's line of sight "Hi Daddy." she said waving her hand at her enraged father who seem to calm down for a moment until he noticed her cut.

"YOU HURT LUXI!? HULK HURT YOU!" Hulk was about to grab the two henchmen till they put their hand up in front of them and immediately pointed at Hawls.

"It was his idea he's the one you want!"

"Yeah it was all him, he's the one who grabbed her in first place!"

The Hulk just stared at them before grabbing and knocking the heads together knocking them out cold then turned to Hawls who had jumped from his wheel chair at some point and was now holding a gun to Alux's head the Hulk growled as Hawls chuckled.

"well monster it seems I in power no-" Hawls dropped the gun as a bone crushing hold captured his wrist he looked down at Alux looked back at him her once jade eyes were now an angry crimson red as she let out a growl before flipping him over her shoulder sending him flying into a wall were he joined his friends in nap time.

Alux eyes turned back to normal as stared at the wall she threw Hawls at when a hand calmly touched her shoulder she whirled around to come face to face with her dad, well calm dad not angry dad she surprised at first to see that he had clothes then noticed two men he knocked out one was missing his shirt the other his pants she grimaced at his brony boxers when her dad stepped in front of her to block her view.

"it's just the cut right? No broken bones of anything?" Bruce asked as he looked the cut over it was too bad it didn't stitches but they need to clean it so it wouldn't get infected, he then noticed she seemed a little woozy and checked her neck and saw a mark from a needle, they drugged his little girl? He felt a small flame of anger rushing through him but pushed it down, he'll let the others deal with them for now.

FIN~

**next is CPS pays Bruce a visit.**


End file.
